Evil Rising
by Leopardstorm88
Summary: Let's say that all of the cats you know in the original warriors series are dead and there is a new generation of evil and good cats. The evil cats plot in a warm and comfortable greenleaf, and no cat knows! Will the cats fight and win? Or will something else happen?
1. Prologue and Allegiances

**Okay, so lets say the Dark Forest is defeated, all the Clan have new leaders and all. There is a new generation of evil cats! The Clans fight them, but who will win?**

* * *

Allegiances:

ThunderClan:

Leader: Talonstar- Brilliant brown tabby tom with claws like talons.

Deputy: Nightheart- Black shorthaired Tom with icy blue eyes.

Medicine Cat: Leafstem- White tabby she-cat with hazel eyes.

Apprentice, Pinetail- Copper tabby she-cat with brown eyes and a white underbelly.

Warriors:

Redfoot- Orange tortoiseshell Tom with reddish paws.

Whiteear- Gray tabby Tom with a white ear.

Barkpelt- Brown Tom who looks like he has bark on him.

Stoneriver- Bluish Tom who is distantly related to Bluestar.

Apprentice, Moundpaw- Black tortoiseshell she-cat.

Snowstripe- Silver she-cat who looks like she has snow crusts on her pelt.

Apprentice, Flintpaw- Dark tabby Tom.

Lightningfoot- Fast Tom with a yellow pelt.

Apprentice, Woodpaw- Brown Tom with green eyes.

Litchenfur- Brown Tom with green eyes.

Apprentice, Antpaw- Yellow she-cat with lavender eyes.

Applepelt- Yellowish she-cat who looks like she has apples on her pelt.

Apprentice, Riverpaw- Black and white Tom with green eyes.

Wishflower- Pinkish she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentice, Flowerpaw- Brown she-cat.

Pinkpelt- Reddish she-cat with kinky fur that stick out in all angles.

Apprentice, Kinkypaw- Black she-cat with hazel eyes.

Dashfoot- Fast tabby Tom with a tan pelt.

Apprentice, Wingpaw- White she-cat with blue eyes.

Deerspots- Brown she-cat with white flecks on her.

Apprentice, Grasspaw- Yellow Tom.

Apprentices:

Grasspaw- Yellow Tom.

Wingpaw- White she-cat with blue eyes.

Kinkypaw- Black she-cat with hazel eyes.

Flowerpaw- Brown she-cat.

Riverpaw- Black and white Tom with green eyes.

Antpaw- Yellow she-cat with lavender eyes.

Woodpaw- Brown Tom with green eyes.

Flintpaw- Dark tabby Tom.

Moundpaw- Black tortoiseshell she-cat.

Elders:

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Ivypool- Silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes.

WindClan:

Leader: Sunnystar- Yellow she-cat with white flecks.

Deputy: Grassleap- Yellow tabby Tom.

Medicine Cat: Furzewind- Black she-cat.

Warriors:

Shorttail- Brown tom.

Webpelt- White she-cat with a messy pelt.

Rabbittail- White she-cat with a fluffy white tail.

Queens:

Flowerleaf- Copper she-cat. Expecting Shorttail's kits.

Minttail- White tabby she-cat. Expecting Grassleap's kits.

Elders:

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

RiverClan:

Leader: Splashstar- Bluish Tom.

Deputy: Streamtail- Black Tom.

Medicine Cat: Ryepelt- White Tom with a great memory of herbs.

Warriors:

Stoneheart- Silver tabby Tom with one blue eye and one green eye.

Lavenderpelt- Lavender she-cat with blue eyes.

Glasswhisker- Silver she-cat with whiskers that look like glass.

Sootfish- Black she-cat.

Sunpelt- Yellow she-cat with hazel eyes.

Reedwing- Copper Tom with green eyes.

Copperflower- Brown she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentice, Swishpaw- Silver tabby she-cat.

Queens:

Flintwing- Brown she-cat with green eyes. Expecting Stoneheart's kits.

Elders:

Ripplesplash- White she-cat with purple eyes.

ShadowClan:

Leader: Darkstar- Black Tom.

Deputy: Freezepelt- White tabby tom.

Medicine Cat: Whitewhisker- White tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Warriors:

Birchpelt- Brown Tom.

Tanfur- Tan tabby Tom with hazel eyes.

Whiskfoot- Fast tabby she-cat.

Stripetail- Gray tortoiseshell Tom.

Whitefall- Off-white tabby she-cat.

Berryfoot- Reddish Tom.

Marshwhisker- Yellowish tabby she-cat.

Queens:

Bluesky- Bluish tabby she-cat. Expecting Darkstar's kits.

Rushwing- Brown tabby she-cat. Expecting Berryfoot's kits.

PROLOGUE

It was greenleaf in the forest. All of the Clans were living in peace at this time of the year. No cat would guess what was happening somewhere else...

Cats were plotting to destroy all of the Clans, but none of the cats knew. It was such a warm day, no cat would expect that it was the coldest day ever somewhere...THE DARK FOREST.

**Okay, I'm going to put some rouges in this story, so could you please submit some? Please add their Name, Personality, Eye color, pelt color, rank and more! Submit as many cats as possible; you can even submit 100!**


	2. The Plan

**Splashpaw- Thanks for all you do! **

**This chapter will be short; I have this early Thanksgiving sleepover and I am locked in my room and in any second my parents might be calling me over.**

* * *

"Creek, when do we attack?" Hissed Storm. Hawk hissed at Storm, signaling to be quiet. Creek whispered, "Now!" The three cats pounced on the squirrel. One pinned down its tail, one held down its head and the other did the killing blow onto its spine. Creek picked up the squirrel. "Let's bring it to the gang." She murmured beneath the squirrel. Creek charged towards a dark cave.

* * *

Breezepelt hissed at the cat that was in front of him. It was a weak forest fool! "Are you from StarClan?" guessed the little cat. "StarClan!? I don't believe in that filth!" Hissed the Breezepelt. "StarClan is for little fools who have nothing to do." The little cat widened his eyes in horror and ran away with his tail tucked between his legs. Breezepelt rolled his eyes and walked away.

* * *

Dark gobbled up the squirrel. "Now you little mice can go get your puny seeds." Hissed Dark. He was the leader of the gang. "Yes, Dark." Replied Creek who was his mate. May I eat with you?" "Sure." He replied. The other cats, Storm and Hawk, scrambled off to get something to eat. Dark nuzzled Creek. Creek took a squirrel from the pile and shared it with Dark. Then, their daughter, Fox burst into the bush. "No-furs!" She yowled. Dark immediately got up and slammed his head onto a branch and fainted.

* * *

Breezepelt drew a map in the dust. It was a map of WindClan territory. The other cats, Hawkfrost, Thistleclaw and Darkstripe, studied the map carefully. "We will start recruiting cats tomorrow." Hissed Breezepelt. Thistleclaw stepped in. "I think we should attack from here." He pointed to the heart of WindClan territory with a yellow claw. "We should also attack from the hearts of the other Clan's territories." Added Darkstripe. "This time when we recruit, we will make sure the cats we pick are loyal TO US." said Thistleclaw.

* * *

"Mom..." Started Fox. "Dad's fainted again." "I know dear." Replied Creek. Creek looked beyond the cracks of the cave. "The no-furs have gone." Remarked Creek. Creek then flicked her tail on Dark's face. He shook his head and he asked,"Have the no-furs gone?" "Yes." replied Creek.

* * *

**Wow, I can't believeI got through that whole chapter! But I am in serious need of rouge cats. You can PM me asking why. But PLEASE give me ideas about some more cats. Add their name, pelt color, eye color, rank and more!**

**5-10 more reviews till my next chapter!**


	3. A Way Into Their Dreams

**Thanks for all of the reviews! The funny thing is that you all reviewed at about the same time. **

**Splashpaw- Hawkfrost DID earn a third place in the Dark Forest. Thanks for pointing out my mistake. Also, thanks for all those cats!**

**snidely- They are pretty weak... Dark whammed his head on an overhanging branch in the cave. Thanks for the advice!**

**DIEHAHAHA- Thanks for all the cats!**

**YouBeatUpYourBro- They will recruit enough cats to attack the Clans... They were just planning. I know that Creek was supposed to be a Tom cat but sometimes people like to switch things up, no?**

**Silverfrost137- Check out my reply to Splashpaw. Otherwise, thanks for the cats!**

**Old Joe- Lucky for you I'm updating now!**

**Sorry for not updating sooner. But thank goodness I actually got a story down on this old computer.**

* * *

Jay sniffed the air. "Intruders! He thought. He had scented a strange scent. Ice pulled up next to him and suggested, "Let's go report to Dark." When they got there, they realized that Dark's half-cousin, Darkheart, was reporting strange scents in their territory also. Dark, with his eyes half-closed, halfheartedly took in the information.

* * *

Breezepelt trotted through the unknown forest. If he could just get these rouge cats to be on the evil side, they would win! He then spotted a dark cave. He wondered what would be inside of it. He decided to check it out. So he walked towards it with his legs wobbling. He called Thistleclaw over. "Must have cats in it" suspected Thistleclaw. Breezepelt walked in. There was a cat with a dark molted pelt and another cat with silvery fur. He then went into their dreams.

* * *

Creek and Dark stared at the cat in front of them in content. "I am Breezepelt." said the strange cat. "I would like to teach you to kill." Breezepelt taught them the front paw blow, the killing bite and partner fighting. "No, Creek, try it like this." Suggested Breezepelt. He was trying to teach her the leap-and-hold, but Dark nor Creek obviously didn't get it. He decided that the other things could wait for tomorrow.

* * *

Talonstar called his cats for a Clan meeting. All of the cats gathered under the height ledge where he was standing, along with all of the cramped apprentices besides Grasspw, Wingpaw and Kinkypaw. Each cat on the highledge was fighting to not fall off. Talonstar asked their mentors, "Are they ready to become warriors?" "Readier than ever." They replied. "Moundpaw, Flintpaw, Woodpaw, Antpaw, Riverpaw and Flowerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code at the cost of your life?" Yowled Talonstar. "I do!" Chorused all of the cats. "Then I will give you your warrior names." Declared Talonstar. "Moundpaw, from now on you will be known as Moundpelt. Flintpaw, from now on you will be known as Flinttail. Woodpaw, from now on you will be known as Woodwhisker. Antpaw, from now on you will be known as Anttail. Riverpaw, from now on you will be known as Riverfern. Flowerpaw, from low on, you will be known as Flowerstem." Talonstar declared proudly, out of breath. "I know that you will all be great warriors." He finished.

* * *

Breezepelt went into Dark and Creek's dreams again. They had mastered the leap-and-hold, the scruff shake, and a lot more. It was obvious that Dark and Creek were now loyal to the Dark Forest. Their daughter, Fox, also became loyal to the Dark Forest. But the Dark Forest needed a lot more than 3 more warriors. They needed at least the whole gang of cats! But Breezepelt knew that at least one of their cats was good inside. So he decided to walk in all the other cats' dreams, and give them a test...


	4. The Dark Battle

**I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that I didn't update sooner. But I am very very very very very very very busy. Tee hee hee I love repeating words. Hope you like the chapter!**

Breezepelt awoke in Dark's dream. "Come." He said to Dark. Dark immediately obeyed and followed him to Creek's dream. "Creek." Breezepelt whispered to Creek. Creek immediately got up and followed Breezepelt. Breezepelt stopped in a stinky and muddy atmosphere. "Today I will be testing your loyalty." Breezepelt finally declared. Dark sheathed and unsheathed his claws. "But we are already loyal." he hissed through gritted teeth. Breezepelt knew that if he was not Dark's mentor Dark would be shredding him into bits just to prove himself. "I know." Breezepelt said, pulling up some pieces of grass in the clearing. "But the test is to test how strong you are." He replied. Dark stopped sheathing and up sheathing his claws. "Climb that tree." Breezepelt said to Creek. She immediately leaped up the tree. Breezepelt could tell that he had trained her well because when he had ordered he to leap, she bunched her muscles and they showed. Dark did the same thing except it was an even stronger leap. The tree leaping was to test how strong they were. The tree was quite tall, but Dark almost leaped to the top of it while Creek was 3 quarters on top of it. (I know cats can't leap this high but I just thought it would sound cool.) As the time ticked Creek and Dark passed every part of their test. Breezepelt panted. "Have we passed?" Asked Creek. "By too much." Replied Breezepelt. Creek and Dark let out triumphant yowls. "But there is on thing I want you to do before I accept you into my Clan..." said Breezepelt.

Back at ThunderClan, Talonstar called a Clan meeting. "All cats gather under the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" yowled Talonstar. "ThunderClan grows bigger and bigger. Our warriors den is filled and now it is time for a new generation of warriors. Barkpelt, Whiteear, Dashfoot, is it your wish to give up the name of warrior and go join the elders?" "It is." Replied the senior warriors. "Your Clan honors you and all the service you have given us. I call upon StarClan to give you many seasons of rest." Yowled Talonstar. "Three kits have waited in the nursery to become apprentices." The kits' mother and father, Stoneriver and Wishflower, purred with happiness when Talonstar mentioned their kits. "By naming apprentices, we show that ThunderClan will survive and remain strong. Tanglekit, Icekit, Rosekit, from now on until you earn your warrior names you will be known as Tanglepaw, Icepaw, and Rosepaw. Tanglepaw, your mentor will be Redfoot. Icepaw, your mentor will be Flinttail. Rosepaw, your mentor will be Riverfern." The three new apprentices jumped up and down while all of the cats congratulated them for becoming apprentices. Barkpelt, Whiteear, and Dashfoot's old friends came to say their last farewells to them.

Creek and Dark were now full Dark Forest warriors. They had invited some of their friends to join the Dark Forest and most of them liked it except for one cat named Oak. But Creek and Dark had exiled him and now he was part of WindClan. **(Sorry Splashpaw!) **But the rouges only exiled him because of how he was in the inside, not the outside. On the outside, Oak was hard as rock. But on the outside, he was soft as cotton, but the cotton was clogged with some rough spots. **(get it? If you don't, just PM me and I will give you a good idea of what I mean) **Most of Dark's followers had joined the Dark Forest. Many of them would never back down from a fight, but some just joined because they didn't want to be exiled like Oak. But it was pretty obvious that they had been planning something. Each day, the Clans scented strange cats in their territory. All of the Clans were at war with each other. What they didn't realize was that they needed to save their warriors for a bigger battle...

The Dark Battle.

ThunderClan had a lot of cats, but the Dark Forest had 5 times as many of them. Dark had a lot of followers. But the Dark Forest had about one hundred cats and the Clans only had about seventy–five. Even though it was only a 15-cat difference, some of the cats could be really strong.

"ThunderClan, attack!" Yowled Talonstar. The cats surrounding him charged at the ShadowClan warriors, hissing and spitting. As Talonstar's deputy, Nightheart, charged into the ShadowClan deputy, Freezepelt, they collided in a hissing and spitting tumble of white and black fur. Nightheart leaped off of Freezepelt. But he wasn't finished yet. He raked his claws down Freezepelt's spine and his white fur changed to red fur. Blood gushed out of the wound, and Freezepelt retreated, running towards his own territory. As he retreated he squealed like a little kit who had just come out of the nursery. Nightheart yowled to him, "And don't come back!" Talonstar gathered all of his warriors. None of them were badly injured. The one who was injured the most was Nightheart. He had a nick in his ear, and a long scratch down his spine. It looked very deep and Talonstar was surprised that Nightheart was still standing. As the cats came home, Tanglepaw yowled, "We showed those cats who's boss!" His sister, Rosepaw, nodded in agreement.

As Dark listened in on the cats' conversations from a pool, he couldn't help noticing that Tanglepaw showed a bit of ambition. "Will that cat do as a recruit?" Dark asked Hawkfrost, pointing at Tanglepaw with a crooked claw. "Maybe." Replied Hawkfrost. "But keep him in mind. If we don't find enough warriors to recruit, he will do the job." Dark nodded in understanding and dipped his head. Thank you for letting me stay here, but. I must get back to my real home to do my stuff." said Dark, dipping his head. Hawkfrost dipped his head back but didn't reply to Dark. Instead, he kept staring at the pool in front of him.

**Wow, I actually finished typing that chapter! 5 batteries left in my iPad! Well, better go charge it... 4 batteries! Uh oh... Just enjoy the chapter!**


End file.
